<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hide and seek by shinozakis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347717">hide and seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinozakis/pseuds/shinozakis'>shinozakis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity, PDX, PDx101 - Fandom, Produce X 101 - Fandom, kang minhee - Fandom, koo jungmo - Fandom, minimo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinozakis/pseuds/shinozakis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“my heart is showing to you. before i can even count to three. i couldn’t take a single step. i was just standing there, looking at you”</p><p>where minhee is trying so hard to get over his best friend. alone time during a class trip might be the solution for that. until it isn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee &amp; Koo Jungmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hide and seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he was hurting and he knew it. minhee was still healing from the emotional wounds, yet here he was forcing himself to be okay. he was in a room filled with people, yet it felt as if he was trapped in an empty room with his thoughts slowly eating him up. tears brimmed around his eyes and he deliberately looked down, forcing himself not to cry for the fifth time today. </p><p>a fool, that’s what minhee thought of himself. here he was, stopping tears from falling as he remembered events from a year ago. a year. a year had passed yet the wounds were still fresh, the pain was still overbearing.</p><p>“minhee, are you okay?” he heard the person beside him whisper. minhee eyes him quickly and nods his head vigorously, turning to the other side to wipe his tears away. “here, take this.” a handkerchief is handed to him and he takes it, muttering a small thank you.</p><p>“thanks seongmin.” he says in a small voice. seongmin nods and rubs his back, hoping to calm minhee down.</p><p>“you’ll be okay.” seongmin smiles softly before facing front again.</p><p>and even after the countless “you’ll be okay” from seongmin and his friends, minhee still wasn’t okay. a year later and he was still sulking over his fall out with his best friend. to minhee, jungmo was more than a best friend to him, jungmo was family. he was and will always be family, he loved him with every fibre of his being, and maybe that’s why they had a fall out. minhee loved jungmo more than he loved himself and it was affecting their relationship.</p><p>even if he hated recalling it, minhee could remember their argument like it happened a minute ago. the words jungmo said to him felt like stab wounds, the utter disappointment felt like some sort of betrayal. minhee hated the way their argument ended and he tried so hard to accept it, he tried so hard to forget it ever happened. but the more he tried to forget, the worse it got for him.</p><p>truth be told, it was his fault. if he hadn’t stepped beyond the line then everything would’ve been okay. but what could he do? he loved jungmo and he couldn’t handle being just a friend, but jungmo thought otherwise. jungmo saw him as nothing than a friend, a best friend at that. at first, minhee was able to accept the rejection, but the way jungmo handled the situation hurt him beyond comprehension.</p><p>“you’re my best friend, minhee. and that’s it. i can’t believe you misinterpreted my actions. maybe i was being too friendly? i can’t accept your feelings, minhee. i just can’t, i think it would be better if we stay away from each other for a while. yeah, we should stay away from each other. it’s for the best.”</p><p>it was stupid, utterly stupid for him to think that jungmo saw him as more than a friend. the fact that jungmo told him that he had misinterpreted his actions hurt. but what hurt the most was the fact that jungmo wanted to stay away from him. </p><p>jungmo got exactly what he wanted, the two stopped talking and now act as if they were strangers. no subtle greetings when walking past each other on hallways, no pats on the back, and no communication. it would’ve been okay if they acted civil, but jungmo was completely ignoring his existence. minhee had reached out so many times but jungmo ignored him, even going to the extent of embarrassing him. </p><p>maybe it wasn’t for the best. maybe they should’ve talked it out before deciding whether or not they should still be friends. but no, it’s too late for that. jungmo had moved on with his life while minhee was still stuck, minhee was stuck and being held down by the past.</p><p>“we have to go, come on.” seongmin said, pulling on minhee’s sleeves. minhee nodded slightly and stood up, allowing seongmin to drag him along with him. minhee was too hung up on his feelings that he forgot about the school trip they were having. nothing mattered to him anymore but maybe this school trip would allow him to reflect on things. it was crazy to think that a school trip like this would let him finally realise things, but maybe that’s what he exactly needed.</p><p>“minhee, sit here. i’m gonna sit beside taeyoung because we have to talk about our homework.” minhee nodded and watched seongmin run towards  taeyoung, who was sitting all the way at the back part of the bus.</p><p>minhee moves by the window and puts on his earphones before leaning his head on the window, getting lost in his own thoughts again. students were still piling in and the atmosphere was too lively, too lively for his liking. minhee increased the volume of his music and turned completely towards his window, his forehead pressed against the window.</p><p>minhee closed his eyes to sleep when he suddenly felt someone’s shoulder bump with his. minhee turned towards the person beside him and for the first time in his life, he regretted wearing his earphones. jungmo was sitting right beside him, his body turned away from minhee as he talked to his friend on the chair opposite to his. minhee didn’t know if jungmo noticed that minhee was going to be his seatmate, but he didn’t think much of it. jungmo was too busy talking to his friend and he was not going to break their year of silence because of that. minhee sighed and turned towards the window again.</p><p>once the bus started moving, minhee turned away from the window and faced front, his breath getting caught in his throat when he realised that jungmo was facing front as well. minhee tried so hard not to peek at him, but his eyes betrayed him as they snuck a glance at jungmo. jungmo was listening to music as well, his phone right in front of him as he played a game. minhee stared a little longer and realised that he was playing brawl stars, the game minhee introduced to him. jungmo shifted in his seat which made minhee’s eyes turn away almost immediately. </p><p>the whole bus ride felt as if minhee was sitting beside a live lion. he refused to look at jungmo and when jungmo flinched just a little, minhee felt his blood pressure rise. it was almost as if the entire world was against him. minhee was about to turn towards the window again when he felt jungmo’s head fall on his shoulder. minhee froze and sat up almost immediately, causing jungmo’s head to bounce a little before it landed on his shoulder again. minhee didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know if he was supposed to let jungmo sleep on his shoulder or if he was supposed to wake jungmo up. either way, he knew jungmo wouldn’t react. </p><p>this is the first time since the incident that i’ve been this close to him, this is the first time we’ve ever made contact, minhee thought to himself. minhee sighed and turned to look at jungmo. </p><p>“i wish things were okay between us so i wouldn’t think of this as a bad thing.” minhee muttered. he was about to bring jungmo’s head closer to his shoulder when he saw jungmo’s hand shift. minhee immediately tensed up when jungmo raised his head. jungmo fixed himself so he was leaning on the seat for support. minhee felt his heart drop, he knew that jungmo wasn’t gonna say anything, but why did it hurt more knowing that jungmo actually didn’t do anything.</p><p>it was about five minutes later when they finally arrived at the museum. although it was only five minutes, it felt like years for minhee. every single moment he spent with jungmo in that bus felt like an entire year passing by. jungmo got up from his seat without saying a word to minhee, which was what minhee expected. minhee got off the bus after everyone had got off, his heart feeling heavier than before. he felt like crying again and for the sixth time that day, he hated himself for crying over the same person. minhee heaved in a deep sigh and followed the crowd, lagging behind on purpose so he could get some time alone.</p><p>the moment they were inside the museum, minhee moved away from the crowd and moved around the museum by himself. he didn’t care whether or not he was going to get reprimanded, he went through enough pain that day, a little scolding from a teacher could serve as the finishing touch. </p><p>he felt his phone vibrate and unlocked it, a message from seongmin popping up on screen.</p><p>AHN SEONGMIN<br/>
(hyung, i hope you’re okay. don’t worry about the teachers, i’ll cover for you if ever they look for you ^__^ enjoy your alone time)</p><p>he smiled to himself, seongmin was such a good friend to him. he had been with minhee through thick and thin and he was the only one who truly understood what minhee was going through.</p><p>minhee sighed and placed his phone back inside his pocket, he stared at the painting in front of him. the longer he stared, the heavier his heart felt. for some odd reason, everything reminded him of jungmo. it was driving him insane, but he knew it was because he got close to jungmo after a year of ignoring each other’s existence. minhee sighed and turned towards the next painting, ready to interpret it with the 2 brain cells he had left.</p><p>he stopped in his tracks when he saw someone in front of him. it wasn’t just anyone, it was jungmo. jungmo was staring at the painting minhee was about to evaluate. minhee felt his heart race, his mind going haywire at this point. he knew it was wrong for him to stare at jungmo for too long, but he had given up at that point. </p><p>minhee was about to speak when jungmo beat him to it, “in a room full of art, i’d still stare at you.” jungmo turned towards minhee. minhee could’ve sworn then that his heart completely dropped to his feet, maybe even to the ground right under. “were you gonna say that to me?”</p><p>minhee stared in silence, he didn’t know if jungmo was being serious or if he was messing with him. jungmo laughed and shook his head, turning back to face the painting.</p><p>“relax, i was kidding.” minhee looked down at his feet, unable to form a coherent statement. when he looked back up, jungmo was looking at him again. but this time, he had a small smile on his face. “it wasn’t a bad thing by the way.”</p><p>minhee didn’t want to smile. minhee didn’t want things to be suddenly okay. minhee thought it was selfish of jungmo to stand there and smile and think that everything was suddenly okay between them. but the small moment they were sharing right now was better than all the moments minhee spent suffering. alone. </p><p>minhee pushed away all his thoughts and smiled back at jungmo, a gesture he knew wouldn’t mean much to others but would mean a lot to jungmo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>